


One Condition

by DarceyBell



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarceyBell/pseuds/DarceyBell
Summary: Six months after the proposal, Ian and Mickey finally talk about what happened and Ian is determined to fix things.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	One Condition

Chapter One

Mickey looked at Ian.

“I’ll get back with you on one condition.” Mickey held Ian’s gaze.

“You never ask me to marry you again”.

Ian blinked rapidly. A second ago he was filled with hope. Now he was confused.

“Wha…” Ian swallowed, cleared his throat. “ What?, Never?”.

Mickey nodded. He folded his arms and looked towards the Gallagher house. They were standing in the backyard, the frost making the grass glitter. It had been six long months. Six months of being apart. Seeing Mickey with Byron, hearing about them being together. Initially Ian had been angry. Angry that Mickey didn’t want to talk about things, had seemly moved on. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. It took Ian too long to realise that it was all an act. When he had finally grown a pair, he had pestered Mickey over and over, only to be rebuffed. Now, however, Mickey seemed to be wanting to give Ian another chance. Or so it had seemed.

“Why?” it came out plaintively.

Mickey looked back at Ian, a sad look on his face. “because I don’t want to spend the rest of my fucking life wondering if you're asking me to marry you for all the wrong reasons”.

Tears came to Ian’s eyes, he rubbed them away roughly. Mickey meant what he said, Ian could see that in his face.

“We’re either together or we’re not, marriage ain’t on the fucking table. Not ever”. Mickey reiterated, more confidently this time, standing straighter. There was an uncomfortable pause. Ian was frozen in place, not able to bring himself to say something.

Mickey sighed deeply, wiped his hand over his eyes. He looked like he had at the marriage licence office. Hurt and disappointed. Only this time there was no anger there, only sadness. A deep sadness that Ian knew he had put there.

“You know, I wouldn’t have cared…” Mickey started. “If you had told me there and then that you wanted to marry me because of the fucking legal stuff. Larry would have sent that clip and we would have walked out of there no questions asked. Not a fucking problem. But you didn’t, did you?!” Mickey was clearly trying not to cry now. His voice breaking slightly “ You fucking lied”.

“No! No I didn’t lie!” Ian finally unfreezing, practically shouting. “I love you! I want to marry you because I love you!”. Ian was desperate now, desperate to try and get Mickey to understand.

Mickey was shaking his head. He snorted lightly. “Then why hesitate? If you wanted to marry me because you loved me, then you would have signed the fucking paper.”

Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s arms, desperately trying to make Mickey understand. “I told you… Frank and Monica…” he trailed off as Mickey shook himself free of the contact.  
“If you were that concerned then you wouldn’t have asked me until you were sure, or you could have brought it up in fucking conversation before all this shit!” Mickey was shouting as well now. Anger showing through for the first time.

“I fucked up, I see that now. I’m sorry! But can’t we talk about it?” Ian was crying freely now; he didn’t know what to do. He could see Mickey slipping away from him by the second. There was a long pause. “Ok” he said. “Ok. I’ll never ask you again.” Mickey looked at Ian sharply and Ian took a deep breath, “ I love you Mickey, always and if that’s what it takes, then ok”.

“You promise?” Mickey whispered quietly. Ian nodded, his heart breaking. “Yes I promise”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be a one off or not. I just had to get this off my chest.


End file.
